The Missing Piece
by MeMyselfwillWrite008
Summary: "Is that cake the right place to put my slice in?" I asked him looking straight in his eyes. Is love really just a piece of cake?


**Hey guys!:) How's everyone doing today? This is a little something I wrote for my Grammar and composition class and I decided to share it with you, peeps. I hope you like it! This is an AU story, okay?:)**

I was graciously greeted by the sweet sound of the birds chirping and fluttering by my window sill, I slowly opened my eyes, went out of bed and stretched a bit. After I took my shower, I put on white tank top paired with a pink cardigan and some pants. When I reached the kitchen, I got myself a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice and sat on the table.

"You're up early" My mom said taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's a special day today" I said right before taking a bite of my toast.

"Really? Is it your birthday already?" she said trying to tell a joke but sadly failing to.

"Not my birthday" I said after swallowing.

"It'sAmber's birthday, remember?" I said while getting up from my seat.

"Oh, sorry I forgot" she said looking up from her newspaper.

" That's aright" I said while gathering my stuff into my bag.

"Have to go, Mom" I said while finishing the last of my Orange juice.

C"Okay, Have fun" she said right before I started running out.

"How much fun can school get?" I replied.

As I made my way inside the school, I was greeted by my best friend, Katie, screaming my name.

"Ninnnaaaa! nina! Wait" she said catching up on me.

"Hey Ambs! Happy Birthday!" I said giving her a tight hug.

"Thanks" she said hugging me as well.

"So why are you trying to catch up on me? Anything I need to know?" I asked.

"Nothing really, I just wanted you to be the first one to greet me on my birthday" she said smiling deviously.

"Okay, spill it. What are you up to?" I said, knowing her to well.

"Nothing. Will you relax?" she said non-chalantly but still smiling.

"I know you're up to something and I will get to the bottom of it" I said walking away. What could she be planning now? Whatever it is, it will not remain unknown.

As I entered my first class of the day which is English, I saw no other than my best friend,Fabian.

"Hey" I said sitting beside him and placing my books down.

"Hi" he replied.

"So, what's our lesson for today?" I asked grabbing my English notebook and a pen from my bag.

"I don't know, Nouns?" he said not caring at all.

"You don't pay attention, do you?" I said facing him.

"No" he said leaning back on his chair. I gave him a nod.

"So, have any plans for today?" I asked while our teacher wrote something on the board.

"Well, I do but it's confidential" He said with a smirk present on his face.

"Oh really" I said playing along. He just gave a nod and a chuckle.

"Give me a hint" I said not planning on dropping the conversation.

"If I give you a hint, I would end up giving you the answer" He said while taking down notes.

"Smart Boy" I said looking from the whiteboard to him. After a class has ended, the urge to ask him what he was planning for the day was there again.

"Come on. Just a little hint" I said following him out.

"No" he said making his way to his locker.

"Pleaseeeee" I said practically begging on my knees.

"No" he said looking at me.

"I won't stop bugging you if you don't tell me" I warned him.

"All I could say is. I've been planning a little something for someone" he said smirking and closing his locker then walking away. I wonder what he was planning and for whom?

When I went inside my Biology class, I was surprised to see a slice of cake on my table. I made my way to my table and took a look at it. It had a note attached to it saying: We have been through a lot together, you have been with me for 7 years, we practically grew up together. You are practically my Sister and I love you for that but it's time for you to know something really important about me. You're my best friend and I know you'll understand. Come find the rest of the cake and you'll see me. Clue: we spent our childhood there.

Who could have sent me a slice of cake? Not to mention that it had a note attached to it. Maybe it wasn't for me, maybe it was a mistake. Oh wait I know, it was probably from Katie.

"Oh Amber, you are not good with surprises" I mumbled under my breath. But wait, I still have one problem, where did she expect me to find a cake? In the cafeteria, maybe? Wait, it has a clue! It wanted me to go to the place where we spent our childhood. Hmmmmm, I remember now, The play ground.

"Too easy" I laughed at the thought.

"What you reading?" Someone asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see Fabian looking over my shoulder.

"Oh it's you" I said feeling relieved.

"Expecting someone else?" he said placing his bag on the seat beside me.

"Shut up? I said playfully hitting his arm. I then sat down at my seat and began taking down notes.

As soon as class was over, I quickly gathered my stuff in my bag and walked out with the slice of cake in hand. I was really nervous to go there with no apparent reason. What could she possibly want to tell me? Why in the playground? And more importantly, why did she have to give me a note? She could've just told me. Oh well, the sooner I get there the sooner I find out.

As soon as I got there, I saw a table with white table cloth in the middle of the playground and on top of it was a Chocolate cake with a piece missing. I slowly walked over to it and observed it. "I'm glad you didn't have trouble looking for the cake" A voice said coming from the swings. All I could see was a shadow and a silhouette of a guy. The guy soon emerged from the shadow revealing no other than,Fabian?

"What are you doing here?" I asked; clearly confused.

"Didn't you read the clue? I thought it was pretty obvious already" He asked with amusement present on his face.

"I was expecting to seeAmber" I said still confused.

"Why? Because of the cake? Because it's her birthday?" he asked with a smile on his face. I just answered him with a nod "I figured you would say that" he said holding back laughter.

"What did you want to tell me anyway?" I said changing the topic.

He's expression suddenly turned from Amused to serious. He came closer to me until we were an inch apart. He then took my hand and guided me to the cake on the table. "You see this cake?" he asked turning to me. I gave him a nod as a reply. "This cake is a representation of me" he said looking at me making sure I was listening. I simply nodded again. "it represents my entire life and everything I achieved, this piece here represents my life achievements" he said pointing to a slice of cake. "While the others basically represents everything I wanted to have" He explained.

"Notice anything?" he asked looking at me.

"It's missing a piece" I simply stated. To be honest, I already know where this is going but I wanted to be sure.

"Exactly" he said. "How do you think can we solve that tiny flaw to this beautiful cake?" he asked giving me a slight smirk.

"By putting this piece in my hand?" I asked unsure of the answer.

"Here's the most important question of all, do you want to put that slice of cake on this cake?" he said while gently taking my hand and pointing at the cake.

I didn't know how to respond. Everything was going too fast. Am I even ready for this? Is this even real? Is this some kind of Joke? I have so many question but the most important one is

"Is that cake the right place to put my slice in?" I asked him looking straight in his eyes.

"That I could promise you" he said with pure sincerity in his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll never know until I try, right?" I said smiling at him and as soon as I placed the cake back in the sliced part, he hugged me as tight as possible.

I have a feeling that this was going to be the start of something new. I don't exactly know how this will go but one thing is for sure. I'm glad to be the missing piece.

**You know what to do next! Review…:) And tell me if you think I'll get a high mark on this one:D**


End file.
